Estúpida Apuesta
by A.Marie7
Summary: Edward tras perder una apuesta con, Alice, le tocará inscribirse a un internado, para enamorar a Isabella Swan; una chica increíblemente fea, según Emmett. Eso sí, le tocará enamorarla haciéndose pasar por una chica. Y algo sale mal. -Diviertete Edward C-
1. Bienvenido a el mundo de los tacones

**La Estúpida Apuesta**

**Edward Pov **

-No, Emmett no lo haré—negué. No quería hacerlo, no conocía a esa tal Isabella Swan. No debí de haber hecho esa apuesta, me arrepiento tanto…

-¡Oh Eddie! Pero si has perdido, y nosotros hemos ganado. Serás el desafortunado de conquistar y enamorar a la hija del jefe de policía Swan…haciéndote pasar por una chica ingenua —cantaba Emmett, con esa voz aguda y burlona.

-No creo que sean tan fea como la describes, puede que estés equivocado, Emmett—la verdad, no me imaginaba como era Isabella, vamos, no puede ser tan fea.

-Créeme Edward, que hace dos años mientras yo veía a unas chicas que caminaban al frente mío y que mis ojos no dejaban de observar como movían sus curvas, una chica se había caído de la bicicleta, sabía que venía a visitar a su padre y pasar las vacaciones, y la fui ayudar y cuando vi su rostro levantarse para mirarme, no pude dormir esa noche. Su rostro era horrible, tenía de esos retenedores que se ponen en los dientes, tenía barros y lentes, fue espantoso. Por esa razón no volví salir cerca de un mes, aunque sea nuestra vecina, Edward, pensé que lo mejor era alejarme y dormir bien como un bebé—dijo mi apreciado hermano mayor.

Jasper y Emmett no paraban de reírse, echándose a carcajadas. Juraba que iba a ganarle a mi tierna e inocente hermana, Alice, en ese juego de autos que tenía Emmett. ¿Quién iba a creer que una mujer adicta a las compras iba a saber algo de carros? Es imposible de imaginar. Debí de hacerle caso a Emmett y a Jasper advirtiéndome que iba ser aplastado por una enana que nunca se cansa de dar saltitos. Recuerdo que Alice manejaba el control del Wii o como se llame, como si ella fuera la mismísima creadora del juego y supiera controlarlo y jugarlo a la perfección.

Y ahora seré obligado a estar en internado enamorando a la chica más fea del instituto, haciéndome pasar una mujer. La verdad no es por ofenderla, pero todos los del equipo de fútbol se burlarían de mí, de su capitán…Pero, ¿Por qué se darían cuenta de eso? Me haré el enfermo, y le diré a mis padres que estaré en la casa de Emmett durante el internado. Vamos, solo es un mes. Solo uno. ¿Cómo demonios voy a enamorarla haciéndome pasar por una mujer? Bah, ¿quién no se resistiría a mí? Al hombre más guapo de Forks, el chico por la que todas las mujeres desearían estar a su lado. Entonces…si me hago pasar por una mujer, podría ser una chica muy guapa y sexy, podría enamorarla, oh sí.

Viendo a mis hermanos fingiendo la voz de una chica, y haciendo gestos de chicas, me dirigí a mi cuarto. Mañana tenía que ir el primer día del internado, y quería olvidarme de esa estúpida apuesta, y esperar que mañana y el resto del mes fueran los peores días de mi maravillosa vida.

Sí, era evidente que no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería mi cambio, de vestirme como una chica, de que tendría que maquillarme, caminar con tacones, usar ropa interior de mujer, ponerme relleno y la peor parte; enamorar a Isabella Swan, la chica más horrenda que ha visto mi hermano Emmett, pero no me importaba, sé qué pensarán que sería mejor no cumplir la promesa, y no quedar en ridículo, pero yo no soy así, a mí me gustan los retos, aunque no sea específicamente eso, pero yo cumplía mis apuestas, yo sabía perder y lo iba a cumplir. Solo la tenía que enamorar, no era necesario darle beso.

Es gracioso y asqueroso que cada vez que pensaba darle un beso a Isabella Swan, me imaginaba unos labios resecos, con herpes, y con un bozo, casi de hombre, cuando sonriera, ver la dentadura amarilla, con comida entre sus dientes, torcidos como Ronaldinho. Dejando que mis pensamientos se dejaran llevar por mi imaginación, y esperar el día de mañana.

Hoy. Lunes. Estaba siendo víctima de un duendecillo, Alice, que me ayudaría, o me obligaría, a cambiar completamente mi aspecto. De un hombre guapo, bueno, muy guapo, a una mujer hermosa –Nótese el sarcasmo- e ingenua.

Horas y horas. Me había despertado cinco horas antes de ir al internado, para poder arreglarme. Cepillos, depiladores, brillos, labiales, rímel, esmaltes de todos los colores, delineadores, secador. Ni siquiera sabía que podría decir sus respectivos nombres.

-Edward, pásame eso de allí que está a tu lado—añadió Alice después de un largo rato.

Mi vista se dirigió a un pequeño recipiente donde había una cantidad suficiente de miel. Así que cogí aquel recipiente y tome un poco de eso, para llevarlo a mi boca y…

-ALICE, PERO ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO? ME QUIERES MATAR O ¡¿QUÉ?—grité al poder saborear el horrible sabor de ese líquido del color de la miel.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que era miel? ¿Para qué iba a decirte que me pasaras algo para comer? Además, esto se llama cera, que pondrá tus piernas bellas, y femeninas.

-Oh, no, Alice, no no y no. No dejaré que me depiles las piernas. Ya es suficiente, además son bellas así—negué. Por su puesto. No iba a dejar que se pasara de la raya, ya se estaba pasando.

-Prefieres las piernas o las cejas? Tú decides, Edward—dijo, con esa mirada, que yo también conocía. Con Alice, siempre era por las buenas o por las malas, la segunda opción sería un gran error. Sin embargo, antes de responderle a Alice, había alcanzado a sentir el dolor en mis poros, y ver como arrancaba cada bello de mis piernas.

Luego de tanto dolor, y sufrimiento en mi perfecto cuerpo, Alice, me permitió ver el gran cambio. De la exaltación, solté un grito ahogado, cuando pude observar mi rostro. Alrededor de mis ojos estaban reteñidos de un línea negra, no muy gruesa, ni muy delgada, simplemente era visible. Mis pestañas se veían más largas de lo usual, para hacerlas parecer un encrespado natural. Tenía un rubor en mis mejillas de color salmón, mis labios estaban rojos como una cereza, aunque creo que no debió de pintarlos, ya que mis labios son rojos de por sí. Tenía una melena, no muy larga, que podía decirse que llegaba hasta la mitad de mi espalda, y por último tenía un flequillo, que podía esconder mis gruesas cejas. No sabía si decir si era bella o no, porque para mí era algo extraño, muy extraño. Pero sí podría decir que parecía una mujer.

Gracias a Dios, Emmet y Jasper estaban dormidos y no podrían burlarse de mí. Aseguré de memorizarme cada recomendación para no sospechar que era un hombre, aunque sería casi imposible por mi rostro. No, no tenía que utilizar tacones, porque Alice tuvo que comprender que nunca aprendería a caminar bien con eso.

Había llegado al gran internado, donde me hospedaría por un largo mes.

Me dirigía donde la "secretaria", para informarme cual sería mi habitación y los horarios de clase. Hecho esto, me pidió lo que cualquier que tenga su misma profesión lo haría: Mi nombre.

¡Que grandísimo idiota!

Le hice una señal con mis manos, para que me esperar unos instantes y poder llamar a la enana de mi hermana.

_-Si, ¿Hola?_

_-Alice, cual es el nombre que se supone que le tengo que decir a la recepcionista—_le dije con el tono más sereno que pude.

_-¡Oh si si, como lo pude haber olvidado decírtelo! Tu nombre es Edwardina Cullen—_afirmó con una risita, lo que causó que mi carácter no rebajara, y me pusiera tenso.

_-¿¡Edwardina! ¡Si quieres me hubieras puesto Edwardwana!—_gruñí, lo cual hizo que las personas a mi alrededor mi miraban extraño. Mierda, había hablado con un todo de voz muy varonil. Me aclaré la garganta, y hablé con el tono de voz más agudo que pude:

-Mi nombre es Edwardina Cullen, señora

Te juro Alice Brandon Cullen que me vengaré

Me sentía violado por las miradas que me dedicaban los chicos al pasar por sus lados. Me reí en mi mente, de que al menos supieran la mínima idea de que era un chico.

Mi habitación era la 104. Entré lo más rápido posible, antes de que mi compañera de cuarto llegara. Me sentía incómoda con el vestido que Alice me había obligado por las malas a poner. Me apretaba tanto mi cuerpo como mi entrepierna, lo cual incomodaba mucho a mi amiguito Arnulfo, oh mi "pequeño" y fiel amigo, sufriremos tanto en este mes. ¡Oh! ¡Y ni hablar de mi trasero! Según la vista de cualquier humano, animal, insecto, bacteria, cualquier ser vivo; podría observar como mi trasero intenta salir a gritos de ese vestido…cuando oí dos suaves golpes provenientes de la puerta, escuché:

-¿¡Hola!—farfulló una voz de mujer

-¿Qué quiere…-me acorde de inmediato de mi voz aguda— ¿Quién es?—Musité, mientras me quitaba el vestido rápidamente -podía sentir alivio en mis interiores y trasero al poder quitarme aquel apretado vestido, podía decir en mi mente; _Aleluya_ pero reaccioné ante la situación y me cambie de inmediato con unos jean, algo sueltos y menos pegados.

-Soy...hem…soy Isabella Swan, soy tu compañera de cuarto si no estoy mal—

Ahora sí, no lo dudaría. Me vengaría del duendecillo enano, y no cabría duda. No sabía si sentía rabia o miedo; rabia por Alice, y miedo por Isabella.

¡Me tocaría ver todos los días! ¡Por la santísima mierda!

Alice. Alice. Alice.

Abrí la puerta refunfuñando de mi mala suerte, cuando me encontré con el rostro de ¿Isabella Swan?

-Isabella…

Tonto Emmet, que tan equivocado estaba.

Quizá la palabra indicada para Isabella podría ser…

_Perfecta._


	2. Ahora me toca a mí

**Twilight pertenece a la maestra de Stephanie Meyer, yo simplemente me divierto con sus personajes :)**

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella Pov**

-Sólo es un mes, mamá. Tranquilízate, estaré completamente a salvo, te lo prometo—aseguré a Renee, con la sonrisa más honesta que pude.

Primera razón por la cual escogí estar en el internado: No quería estar con el tonto de Newton. En las vacaciones de verano, todos los días venía a mi casa atraerme flores, pensarán que es simplemente un lindo detalle, pero el dueño del detalle es totalmente lo contrario.

Hoy. Eran las 6:30, y me encontré como de costumbre un par de ojos claros.

De nuevo. Era el hueco de Mike, para frente a mi habitación. ¿Cuántas veces no le dije a Renee que no lo dejara entrar a la casa? Pero claro, la típica respuesta de ella.

_-Mike es adorable, Bella. De hecho, las__ fressias __**(*) **__que te regala casi todos los días hacen juego con el color de mi cuarto. Deberías casa…_

_-Ok. No me gusta lo que ibas a decir, y menos con él._

Parado como un tonto, caminó hacia mi. Y me entregó el "lindo" obsequio de las flores. Estornudé, con un sonido especialmente raro que yo misma me sorprendí.

-¡Oh Bella! Eres alérgica a las flores…—decía Newton mascullando en voz baja.

-O quizá soy alérgica a ti—esto es lo que pasa cuando eres lo suficiente descuidado con tus pensamientos como para decirlo en voz alta.

Los ojos de Mike se pusieron un poco llorosos, y abría la boca repetidas veces sin decir salir sonido alguno de su boca.

-¡Te estoy matando! ¡Todos los días que has empeorado tu salud, por mi culpa!

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y tan salidos como los de un sapo. Y me pregunté: ¿Existía alguien tan estúpido como Mike?

¿Quién iba a creer que alguien se creería esa estupidez?

Era como creer que un inodoro me animara a hacer mis necesidades. Esto esta serio, ya me estaba preocupando por Newton.

Me fijé que detrás de Newton se encontraba mi hermano Jacob, cagado de su risa silenciosa, podía ver en sus ojos como se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras Mike, mascullaba maldiciones.

Hasta que Jake, paró, hasta que su rosto fuera serio, como para decir algo totalmente grave, dijo.

-Mi hermana es alérgica a los rubios, a los hombres rubios, le da ataca de pánico cuando ve su color…es un caso grave, se desespera cuando estás cerca, esa es la respuesta a su actitud contigo—murmuraba con esa expresión en su rostro, con una ceja alzada y la otra abajo.

-Por eso actúa con ese aspecto de anormal, distraída por completo. Y después de un momento a otro me gritaba que me largara.

Primero: Me comportaba como distraída porque intentaba perderme en mis pensamientos y no pensar que Newton se encontraba al frente mío declarándome su amor. Segundo: Le gritaba porque no tenía nada más que pensar, y me cansaba su presencia.

-Cuando quieras traes las flores—gritó Renee al notal que Mike cerraba la puerta principal de un portazo.

-Gracias a mí, a tu sexy hermano, te has librado de él. Me debes una, y ve alistándote rápido que tenemos que ir a ese internado…Cam… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Cambridge—le corregí con una leve sonrisa—Dame cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo, porque se está haciendo tarde.

Dicho esto, me dio un beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación. Luego de arreglarme, con simplemente un rubor de color salmón, un vestido que me compró y obligó a usar mi madre para el "especial día de hoy". Rojo como la sangre, se forraba delicadamente mi cuerpo.

-Wow, Bella nunca te había visto tan preciosa. Tu figura es muy bonita y esbelta. Así que ve a tu habitación ponte una bata, o cualquier cosa que no se te apegue a tu cuerpo porque no quiero miradas depravadas.

Puse los ojos en blanco, mientras abría la puerta de entrada y me despedía de mi madre.

-Mejor deja de hablar mierda, y vámonos ya.

Me respondió con un bufido, diciendo algo como: "Es hora de conocer chicas". Cuando llegamos al internado Cambridge. Nos dirigimos hacía la recepcionista.

Bien. Habitación 104. Me ponía nerviosa cada vez que pensaba en mi compañera de cuarto. Normalmente las chicas de mi instituto de Jacksonville, me odiaban por la "belleza" o por ser la más "deseada" por los chicos más guapos, o al menos eso decía Jake.

Miré de un lado, a otro para ver si alguien estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para saber lo que iba hacer. ¡Nadie a la vista!

Con un rápido movimiento me destragué los pantis que me mataban con su molestia. Sonreí triunfante, que alivio.

-Deberías de no hacerlo en público. Pude ver tu voluptuoso culo, cuando hacías esa cochinada y ponías cara de drogada.

Me volteé con un giro brusco, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente.

Suspiré.

-Jake, me asustaste. Pensaba que eras un chico. No reconocí esa voz fingida. Nunca la había escuchado en ti.

-Siempre la guardo para algo que realmente te asustes—sonreía Jake. Yo, Isabella Swan, admito que la sonrisa de mi hermano, Jacob, era especialmente perfecta, y sin duda de unirías a ella. Incluso siendo un hombre.

Toqué la puerta con dos golpecitos.

¿¡Hola!—farfullé, ya que no acudía nadie.

-¿Quién es?—musitó una voz, que podría describirla como chillona y forzada.

-Soy...hem… soy Isabella Swan, soy tu compañera de cuarto si no estoy mal—informé frunciendo el ceño, cogiendo el papel que Jake contenía en sus manos, donde decía el número de la habitación. Si, habitación 104.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, me fijé en una chica, alta, demasiada alta podría decir. Sus ojos, medianos con un color verde esmeralda. Muy brillantes. Como los de un niño pequeño pidiendo un caramelo. Una chica con una belleza extremadamente extraña, labios carnosos como los míos, aunque un poco más finos. Me recordaba alguien…

-Isabella—susurró

-Bella. Dime Bella—le dije haciendo una sonrisa y una mueca a la vez.

- Edward…Edwardina Cullen, un placer conocerte

Le sonreí con agradecimiento, me lo devolvió viendo una sonrisa grande y deslumbrante. Una dentadura muy perfecta. Se corrió un poco para dejarme entrar.

-Adiós, Bells. Nos vemos…luego—dijo mi hermano cuando ya me encontraba en el interior de la habitación.

_Toc toc_

Edwardina, con una expresión de sorpresa, se dirigió a la puerta, para abrir al visitante.

-Alice. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Me interné tontito…tontita. Solo vine aquí para conocer a tu nueva compañera, presiento que aunque no la conozca ni sepa su nombre, presiento que seremos mejores amigas…—habló alguien que parecía con la voz de una pequeña niña de seis o siete años.

-Cállate, Alice. Entra—la siguiente voz fue la de Edwardina.

Hecho esto, la chica que se hacía llamar Alice, me miró de arriba para abajo, e hizo una sonrisita. Con una gran velocidad que quizá, no pude verlo, o estaba desconcentrada como para fijarme en su movimiento, me cogió del brazo, y me llevo al exterior del cuarto, al pasillo.

-Mi nombre es Alice Cullen—anunció, una chica más bien de baja estatura, ojos grandes de un color azul marino con unos puntitos negros alrededor de la pupila, pálida como la nieve. Sus delicadas fracciones la hacían ver angelical. Su cabello, negro como el azabache, le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros, con las puntas desviadas dándole un aspecto de un duendecillo—Soy la hermana de el tonto…tonta de Edwardina.

-Soy Isabella Swan. Tengo un hermano mayor

-¿Isabella Swan? ¿Tu nombre es Isabella Swan?—dijo con exasperación, formando una pequeña arruguita entre sus cejas, la hacían ver adorable.

-No, me lo acabo de inventar—bromeé

-Ah, bueno es sólo que…tu nombre es muy lindo y…agh, tu entiendes—aclaró haciendo una seña con sus manos, moviéndola de un lado para otro, como para decir: "No tiene importancia"

_No, no entiendo_

-Claro, te entiendo—añadí con una sonrisa, tal vez muy exagerada porque como respuesta obtuve una mueca. Aunque dos microsegundos tenía la misma sonrisita de antes.

Estuve todo el día escuchando al pequeño duendecillo: Ropa. Jasper; el hombre que deseaba a su lado para siempre y algún día casarían (Según ella) vivirían felices. Y ropa. Aunque me aburriera las compras, me divertía con ella –¡Si Damas y Caballeros! Le cogí confianza a la pequeña demonio en tan sólo dos horas que estuve con ella. Era impresionante que yo, Isabella Swan, una chica tímida, tan tímida que jamás tuvo una relación con algún hombre, jamás tuve una amiga. Con una madre exageradamente protectora. Increíblemente torpe, que recuerdo ese día, que cuando al terminar de hacer mis necesidades, al pararme perdí mi equilibrio tan fácilmente que tropecé con el propio suelo que estaba totalmente plano, al instante caí dentro del inodoro, y justamente mi rostro cayó en…bueno ya sabrán lo que sigue. ¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! Con Alice, podía divertirme, reírme y ser yo misma. El lado divertido de Bella.

Justo antes de entrar donde me hospedaba para coger un poco de dinero y comprar algo de comer; escuché unas voces y carcajadas. Abrí un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para poder ver que pasaba.

Risas. Risas. Risas.

_-¡Nunca en mi vida me había reído tanto! Imaginaba a Edward como una mujer feísima. Pero por lo que veo eres un putrefacto, eres horrendo—_habló grandulón que se parecía un oso. Y no paraba de reírse. Sin fijarme más en él. A continuación hablo…¿Edwardina?.

-_Hey, hey. Para su información Emmett, Jasper_—dijo Edwardina (?) con una voz muy grave para ella y cualquier chica, dirigiéndose primero a el de cabello oscuro, y luego al rubio—_todos los chicos me miraban al pasar, parecían hambrientos y sorprendidos por mi belleza…—_al parecer no era Edwardina, era un Edward. El grandulón era Emmett, y el rubio era Jasper

Carcajadas. Carcajadas. Carcajadas.

-_Si tú lo dices—_la voz fue de un rubio de cabellos rizados_, _Jasper_—¿Cómo vas con Isabella? ¿Las has visto? ¿Has utilizado tu encanto? ¿Está igual de deslumbrantemente fea?_

Emmett rió.

-_Sí, la he visto, es mi compañera de cuarto. Y bueno, ustedes estaban totalmente equivocados, Isabella, es sin exagerar, hermosa. _

Emmett y Jasper lo miraron con una sonrisa burlona.

_-No estoy mintiendo. Les juro que es bellísima. Tiene un cuerpo estructural. No me arrepiento de la apuesta. La conquistaré cumpliendo mi apuesta_…-¿Apuesta? ¿Planeaba conquistarme? Y peor aún ¿Siendo una mujer?_—La enamoraré, actuando como Edwardina. Ganaré la apuesta. Isabella no tiene frenillos, ni barros, ni nada de esas cosas que dijiste, Emmett._

¿Se estaban burlando de mí?

Por su puesto, ahora recuerdo. Emmett me había visto en mi adolescencia. Cuando tenía catorce años, había caído de la bicicleta y el vino ayudarme. Sólo jugar con mis sentimientos. Sólo estaba como una mujer, para…para cumplir una estúpida apuesta. Aunque ahora ya no era la chica "fea" de antes, y hoy había cambiado un poco y estaba siendo yo misma…

Seré yo la que me divertiré.

Prepárate _Edward Cullen._

**. **

**(*)Fressias: Son un tipo de flores.**

**Perdón por la irresponsabilidad, que vergüenza :$, es sólo que la señorita inspiración no estaba presente en estos días ( o semanas) peeeeeeeeeeeeero, me puse a pensar, y bueno esto fue lo que me salió. Perdonme si no estuvo bien el cap, pero de verdad no tengo inspiración. Este es mi primer Fic, y no sabía manejar Fanfiction, por eso en el primer cap, no había copiado la opinión. Pero ahí vamos aprendiendo. Si hay dudas; por favor comenten, si hay quejas; Adelante! Recibo lo que sea, insultos, opiniones fuertes (Intentaré no ofenderme y aceptarla con calma)…Cualquier cosa.**

**Nueve comentariosssss un numero muy grande (siendo comentarios) les juro que me pone toda happy. Empecé a leer los comentarios de nuevo y :') Gracias a todas! Espero que les guste, y no se le olviden OPINEN, dejen un review**** *-***

**Ah! Se me olvidaba. Me hacen un favorcito?**

**Les dan un Me gusta a la pagina; si eres una vedadera Twilighter **

~Como Fanfiction no me deja publicar páginas ¬¬; metete a tu facebook, y en buscar, buscas en "Páginas" este nombre: *~ The Twilight Saga - Breaking Dawn Part I & Part II ~* (OJO, ES EXACTAMENTE EL NOMBRE DE LA PÁGINA)

**Se los agradezco, Gracias :)**

**Bye, bitches**


	3. ¡Maldito Destino!

**Twilight pertenece a la maestra de Stephanie Meyer, yo simplemente me divierto con sus personajes :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Prov.<strong>

Se suponía que dormía profundamente al lado de Edward Cullen. Bueno, no al lado de estar cerca a su cuerpo, pero al otro lado de la pequeña y sencilla habitación.

Eran las 5:00 de la madrugada, y a las 7:00 teníamos las actividades que hacía Cambridge. Se preguntarán ¿Qué hago despierta a esta hora de la mañana?

Estaba recogiendo toda la ropa de "Edwardina" para regarlo en toda la superficie que queda en las afueras de Cambridge, un lugar que nadie conoce por ser la parte más alejada. Es solo una pequeña broma. Porque se empieza por lo fácil, sencillo y pequeño para luego seguir con algo más difícil y complejo.

¿Qué haría con esto?

Mi plan era llevarme toda, absolutamente toda la ropa que contenía en el maletín para regarla en la pradera. Esconder mis accesorios y ropa en la lavandería para que Edward no tenga oportunidad de salirse con la suya. Al terminar, acostarme sigilosamente con satisfactorios resultados como si nada hubiera cambiado. Al sonar la alarma, "despertarme" saludar a Edward como lo haría cualquier persona, me meteré al baño PRIMERO, asearme velozmente e irme como si tuviera prisa, tocar la puerta de la habitación de Alice, para que no pueda hacer nada al respecto.

Por su puesto, Edward no tendrá ninguna prenda para usar. Y como sabrán que Cambridge tiene personas calificadas estrictamente profesionales y astutas, sabrán que habrá un problema si una persona llega a faltar a clase, así sea una clase. Entrarán a la puerta a la fuerza si es necesario, Edward no sabrá que hacer, porque si intenta huir por medio de la ventana, lo primero que vería la clase es Edward saliendo, si se esconde en alguna otra habitación o en un baño sea de hombre o de mujer, correría el mismo riesgo. Lo más probable es que Edward invente la excusa de decir que no se encuentra bien, pero como ya lo he dicho anteriormente que son muy astutos lo revisarán de pies a cabeza, y como puede que tenga una toalla para tapar su cuerpo, no habrá ninguna duda de que lo revisen.

Así que al encontrar a "Edwardina" en menos de diez segundos sabrán que es un Edward.

No pude dormir de la gran emoción que sentía por hundir a Edward por hacer esa ridícula apuesta. Odiaba a sus estúpidos hermanos en especial a Edward. ¡Que tenía la culpa de tener una adolescencia amarga! ¡Era la etapa de los cambios! Y tras de esa terrible época de insultos, críticas, risas, se burlan. Como si fuera gracioso, sólo son unos imbéciles que no saben nada de la vida y creen que todo es de color rosa. Y hablando del color rosa, se me vino a la mente Alice. Ella sabía sobre la apuesta y lo sé porque recuerdo que se sobresaltó cuando le dije mi nombre. ¡Claro, no pensaba que era tan hermosa! No la odiaba, se veía que era una mujer con buen corazón y humildad, pero aún así nunca me dijo nada de evitar a sus hermanos, o alguna advertencia. Quizá no quería verme sufrir y haría algo al respecto o quisiera que me rompiera mi corazón a mil pedacitos. Pero por ahora, no confiaré en ella. Sólo hablaré con ella como si fuera una…conocida. Sólo para que nadie sospeche algo…

* * *

><p>¡Todo mi plan estaba hecho! No cabría duda de que era un hombre por aquella peluca marrón que la encontré en la maleta para luego arrojarla a la carretera. O las revistas de Megan Fox y Angelina Jolie…posando.<p>

Sólo faltaba desquitarme de alguien para que no tuviera tiempo de ir por su hermano…

-¡Alice, de prisa que llegaremos tarde!—le murmuré.

El duendecillo puso los ojos en blanco y me cogió de la mano con un impulso muy fuerte que no esperaría de una enana. Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde las chicas se encontraban reunidas allí, que parecíamos ser las únicas que faltábamos. Sólo unos pasos…

-Shisssssst. Shisssssssst

Giré mi mirada al igual que Alice, hacia el lugar proveniente de aquél sonido.

-Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar al otro lado de Cambridge que es donde se supone que están los chicos?—le dije con voz muy baja para que las chicas no escucharan los murmullos.

-No te necesito a ti, Bella—su mirada fue directa hacia Alice—Te necesito a ti, Alice.

Hice una mueca. No era extraño. Mi hermano es así. Cada vez que va a un lugar nuevo, no cabrá duda que hablará con alguna chica sin importar que no la conociera. Es muy directo, porque sabe que su belleza atrae a las chicas. Todo lo contrario a mí.

¡Bah! Aún así, Alice ama Jasper, no pasará nada entre Jake y ella.

Aburrido.

Así que fui hacia la multitud de chicas que no paraban de hablar y observar a las demás que estaban alrededor para encontrar algún defecto de que burlar.

¡Así es! Los tacones que tenía puesto eran tan ruidosos que el sonido que originaban al hacer contacto con la dura superficie que pisaba, ocasionaron que todas las miradas se dirigieran a mí.

Miradas everywhere. Sí, susurraban diciendo siempre una opinión sobre mí. Pero no me importaba. Quería oír como el director en su micrófono decir la última noticia de la verdadera identidad de Edwardina' Cullen.

Alice no tardó en sentarse a mi lado y darme una pequeña sonrisa. Nada importante.

_-_Por lo que veo, falta una estudiante—informó una señora de muy alta estatura, con un cuerpo atlético y mediana edad al haber llamado por lista.

-¡No, aquí estoy! Soy Edwardina Cullen. Tuve un problema personal, pero ya todo está bien, lo siento

_Oh Oh._

No. Es imposible. Ok, no es imposible porque acaba de demostrarme el destino que si es posible. Pero… ¡¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué me faltó?

Calma Isabella. Es una batalla perdida, no la guerra.

Miré a Edwardina con la expresión de: "¿Qué paso?". Algo que muy pocas veces me salían bien, por la carencia de saber mentir.

-No paso nada querida, luego te explico—Sabe fingir. La maldita esa sabe fingir.

Maldito destino que nunca ha querido ser bueno conmigo.

**Edward Pov.**

Dormí un par de horas luego de que Isabella lo hiciera. Dormía como un ángel, parecía incomoda en la posición que estaba porque cada minuto cambiaba de posición lo que la hacía ver adorable, decía dormida cosas incoherentes y su sedosa mano se apoyaba en su hermoso rostro, como una niña pequeña.

Eran las 5:00. Bella estaba despierta. Lo sabía porque me despertó la maldita ruidosa que estaba recogiendo la ropa de ella para organizarla. Sí, sí. Es una maldita ruidosa.

Soy bipolar

Me desperté malhumorado porque no podía poder creer que me estaba atrayendo Isabella Swan. _Bella._ No me cabía en la cabeza que estaba perdiendo una doble apuesta, y sería el hazme reír de mis hermanos y amigos ya que mis hermanos no tardarán en contarlo y regarlo a todos.

Y otra razón fue porque Bella al despertarse me dirigió unas pocas palabras, se fue de la habitación como si me quisiera evitar. Fueron pocos los segundos en el que pude ver su rostro. Su hermoso ros…

¡Nada de cosas cursis, Edward Cullen!

Más bien vístete que llegarás muy tarde a clase. Busqué mi maleta para cambiarme rápido y buscar algo cómodo y…

_Maleta. _¿Dónde carajos estaba mi maleta?

_Ropa. _ ¿Por qué mierda estabas en la maleta?

_Alice. _¿Por qué tienes la culpa de todo?

_Clase. _¿Por qué tenía que ir a las 7?

_Bella. _¿Por qué eres tan hermosa que me hiciste pensar que estabas organizando tu ropa pero me robaste la maleta porque no sé cómo te diste cuenta de que soy Edward?

Maldita Ruidosa.

Quizá le dio por revisar mi maleta por curiosidad y vio las revistas de mujeres, un balón de fútbol que gracias a mi habilidad suprema hizo que Alice no viera que lo había empacado, o por algo más obvio; tenía una peluca de repuesto.

Me importa un carajo que se dé cuenta de que soy un hombre y me enorgullece serlo. Lo importante es que esas personas que vienen a tu propia habitación destruyen tu puerta si es necesario por si llegas tarde a alguna clase. O si Isabella Swan habla con el director al descubrir mi identidad. Oh no. Los diálogos con el director Richard, es luego del medio día, así que tenia oportunidad de hablar con ella o escaparme.

Bueno luego pienso en eso. Tengo que salir de aquí.

_Toc Toc._

-¡¿Qué quiere? ¡Ahora estoy ocupada!—grité con la voz un poco gruesa.

-Emm. Soy Jacob Swan, el hermano de Bella. De acuerdo, vendré luego.

-¡Si vete! ¡Adiós!— ¡momento! El podía ayudarme.—¡Espera!—abrí la puerta con un brusco movimiento . Saqué solo mi cabeza porque estaba en toalla y como soy na niña buena me respeto _(sarcasmo_) —¡Espera!

El hombre de piel morena giró la cabeza hacia mí con gestos de dudas.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Busca en el parque a una chica de baja edad, con cabello corto y negro como la noche, ojos azules cielo. —su mirada era fija—Con aspecto de duende. Es una emergencia. Se me olvidó mi maleta que contenía mis accesorios íntimos en la habitación de ella. Búscala y pídele las llaves. —su mirada seguía fija como la de un leopardo, como si quisiera encontrar algún secreto en mis ojos. Mi voz fue más aguda y acertada —Por favor.

* * *

><p>Tocaba deporte en la primera clase. Mi materia favorita. Más divertida con mujeres.<p>

Y esto no era todo.

La profesora Lovegood no permitió que las estudiantes pudieran cambiarse los vestidos y mini-faldas que tenían la mayoría de ellas, por un respectivo uniforme.

Jugamos dos horas fútbol. No dejaba que me pasaran el balón para ver correr a las chicas con vestido. Una gran vista y buen alimento para mis ojos.

_Bella._ Tenía una mini-falda. No paraba de decir maldiciones porque vivía en el suelo **(1)**, y yo, no dejaba pasar esta oportunidad para ayudarla. Sólo para enamorarla.

Era la única que a la que respetaba y no la observaba. Era parte mi misión, aunque fuera una tentación mirarla, quería respetarla. Quería hacerlo.

¡Ya calla!

Giré mi cabeza varias veces en negación para despejar mis pensamientos.

No me dejaré vencer de una chica. ¡Por favor! Eres Edward Cullen. Ella no pudo esta vez, pero yo si podré hacerlo.

**Bella Pov.**

Era de noche y no superaba ser vencida por el imbécil de Edward. ¿Cómo demonios lo hizo?

Estaba en la habitación de Alice, porque no quería ver la cara de él. No quería que me ayudara cada vez que me cayera. Porque era un idiota. Un gran idiota. Un grandísimo idi…

-Bella—Era Alice que me hizo reaccionar—Está lista y te ves hermosísima.

Mi miré al espejo. Estaba bella. Por primera vez me sentía bella.

Mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta. Algo sencillo. El vestido, pegaba muy bien mi silueta. Era rojo como la sangre viva, que hacía fuego con mis labios. Tenía unas zapatillas con un tacón de aprox. 4 centímetros, negros como el azabache.

Estaba arreglada elegantemente para el estúpido discurso que diría el director sobre los sentimientos que deberíamos de sentir hacia el estudio, patria…

Al llegar, me senté al lado de Alice y una chica rubia y la otra morena que si no estaba mal, Jessica era la rubia, y la morena era Lauren. Chicos y chicas estábamos reunidos.

-Damas y caballeros, jóvenes y jóvenas—Hubo un murmullo de risitas. ¿Jóvenas? Claro. En su mano contenía un vaso con un líquido rojo. Alcohol. Borracho. Algo inusual, pero poco importante—Este es un día muy importante para aquellos no han venido anteriormente a tener el honor de estudiar cada año…

Bla. Bla. Bla.

Tenía que pensar como se salió con la suya, y tener un plan B.

Si todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el parque de Cambridge, y solo faltaba Alice, Edward y yo, ¿Cómo pudo encontrar prendas?

De repente, mi móvil vibró a modo de mensaje. Era de Jake.

_¡Tu compañera de cuarto no tiene cerebro! Pensaba que las rubias eran las tontas._

_¿Cómo es posible que se le quede su propia ropa en la casa de su amiga sin darse cuenta al día siguiente? Le tuve que pedir las llaves a Alice para sacarle cualquier ropa y dársela_

_Por cierto, estás hermosa_

¡Jacob Swan! ¡Te juro que te mato!

Fui una estúpida. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

_Estúpida Bella._

De repente recibí un codazo de parte de Alice. La miré con cara de pocos amigos. Miré al frente, pero parece que todos tenían la vista en mí.

¿Tenía algo en mi cara que llamaba la atención o qué?

Pero algo por primera vez me llamó la atención del director.

-…Tú eres Isabella Swan. Me acaban de informar que te inscribiste para cantar "Friday" de Rebecca Black** (2)**. —Bajó su vista hacia el maldito papel color amarillo—Aquí dice que es tu canción favorita.

¡Por la santísima mierda de todos los santos!

Odiaba esa canción.

-Sube, querida. No te avergüences—esta voz sí que la conocía. Edwardina Cullen.

Me paré de la maldita silla. Roja como el tomate por las tantas miradas que me observaban y hablaban entre sí.

Subí las escaleras lo más despacio posible para disfrutar los pocos segundos que me quedaban, antes de arruinar mi reputación.

Cogí el micrófono que me estaba ofreciendo Sr. Geller, con las manos temblorosas.

Cerré mis ojos con gran presión.

Te odio Edward Cullen. Te odio.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Vivía en el suelo: Es un una expresión que quiere decir que todo el tiempo se cae o se tropieza con el suelo.<strong>

**(2)**"**Friday" de Rebecca Black: Es una cación (obvio jAhjhghj) que fue odiada por muchos adolescentes porque la letra era estúpida y no tenía sentido alguno.**

**Perdonen la irresponsabilidad. Llevo meses sin actualizar porque no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para hacerlo, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Oh si. Espero su perdón el el Review que me dejarán, cierto? :$ Ok No.**

**Lo siento si no les gustó el cap, me esforcé mucho en hacelo bien. Y fue así como mejor me quedó.**

**Recuerden! Recibo, insultos, admiraciones, respetos (:$), concejos, agradecimientos, DUDAS!**

***Gracias por los comentariosssssssssss! De verdad muchas gracias. Y jaja :$ disculpen si no les gustó que les dijera Bitch :$, les diré entonces, My dears?**

**Resaré para que la señora inspiración que fue buena un rato conmigo pero pensó que debería alejarme de la suerte porque ya fue suficiente, me quedé en blanco. De nuevo, mil disculpas, por la gran demora, y agradecimientos por esos lindos comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer. No olviden el Review.**

**~*~ MarieG ~*~**


	4. Tonta Bella

**Twilight pertenece a la maestra de Stephanie Meyer, yo simplemente me divierto con sus personajes :)**

Agh, odio los hospitales, son aburridos, siempre blancos todos se visten de blanco, todo es tristeza. No, no estoy en un hospital pero estaba en la enfermería del instituto y tenía el mismo aspecto de un hospital sólo que un poco más pequeño.

-Eres un estúpido, Edward. ¿Cómo le pudiste haber hecho eso? Sólo es una niña, no tiene la culpa de nada.

_No soy una niña._

-¡Tu lo empezaste todo, tú fuiste la que empezó y propuso la apuesta, así que no me vengas a decir que no tienes la culpa de nada y soy el culpable de todo!—Edward parecía preocupado, su voz temblaba como si temiera e que algo pasara.

-Yo la empecé, pero tú la terminaste. Los dos tenemos la culpa—Hizo una pausa y prosiguió—pero la única diferencia es que yo sí me arrepiento. Pobrecita, ¿qué pensará?

_Solo quiero descansar. Irme a casa._

-Aún así, ella ya sabe que soy Edward y no Edwardina, tu apuesta no duró mucho.

-Se dio cuenta porque fuiste un descuidado. Pero las cosas son mejores ahora, la lastimaste menos.

-La lastimamos, Alice. No te excluyas de algo en el que tú estás bien metida. Le dirá al rector de que soy un hombre, me meteré en problemas porque mis padres no sabe que estoy en esto, saldré del equipo de fútbol y…

-Estoy bien, de verdad. No tienen porque sentirse culpables, no me lastimaron, solo fue una desmayo aunque haya caído y me golpeara la cabeza no significa que me hayan lastimado emocionalmente.

Alice y Edward dijeron su mirada hacia mí.

Pero mi mirada fue más directa con la de Edward Cullen. No tenía maquillaje, no tenía peluca, no tenía atuendos femeninos. Era Edward, el verdadero Edward con su cabello despeinado y de color cobrizo con perfectas fracciones, pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados. Es _perfecto._

* * *

><p>Me desperté con la mirada directa al cielo a través de las ventanas que se encontraban frente a mí. Todavía estaba oscuro y las estrellas brillaban como nunca causándome envidia por su hermoso brillo que causaba que mis ojos se cegaran.<p>

- Parece ser un diamante—murmuré para mí misma.

-Bella?—susurró una voz ronca y dormilona tan jodidamente sexy que me causaba cosquillitas en el estómago. Mi corazón aceleró y giré mi cabeza hacia el dueño de aquella voz.

No sabía que contestarle. Se veía tan hermoso, con expresión de un niño pequeño buscando un poco de leche con galletas.

-Sí, Edward?—

Mis ojos no querían dejar de mirar la belleza de Edward, mi mente me pedía a gritos que le gritara, despreciara, golpeara, ignorara, alejara de él, pero me era imposible.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—sus ojos brillantes como aquellas estrellas hermosas, parecían tener curiosidad.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, Edward. ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?—le dije, cerrando los ojos con fuerza despejando un poco la mente y pensando en casa, Renee, Jake, mi adorable padre Charlie que estaba acompañando a los Ángeles en el trono de Dios, vigilándome y cuidándome como todo un héroe.

Abrí los ojos, viendo como Edward se ponía tenso al llamarlo por su verdadero nombre y luego formar una sonrisa torcida tan encantadoramente agradable que se me había olvidado completamente respirar.

-No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer, ¿verdad?—respondió Edward aún con su sonrisa torcida, con su mirada fija a la mía lo que hizo que me tomara varios segundos para procesar en mi cabeza lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué no recuerdo, Edward?—pregunté, y su sonrisa fue más amplia y con su mano derecha revolcó su cabello con un movimiento tan rápido que para mí fue tan lento y placentero que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente por la falta de respiración que requerían mis pulmones.

-Olvídalo, Bella. Son las 4:57 am, tienes que descansar para las clases en unas pocas horas.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué era tan amable con él? Debería de haberme ido ayer derechito para mi casa, le hubiera causado felicidad a Reneé, soportaría a Newton y todos felices para siempre. Pero no, tenía carencia de voluntad y tenía que quedarme viendo estos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

¿Qué había pasado ayer? Solo recuerdo haberlo visto y quedarme dormida luego de que se fueran.

_Tonta Bella, tonta._

Con la mirada hacia abajo, llenando mis pulmones de oxígeno le iba a preguntar de qué mierda estaba hablando, pero al abrir mis labios, alcanzó a interrumpirme.

-Duerme, Bella, _Bella._

Bella. Lo dijo dos veces. Nunca había sonido tan especial de una voz humana. Quizá era un sueño. Pero no quería que fuera un sueño, quería que fuera real.

Sonreí escuchando una y otra vez la aterciopelada voz de Edward que me acurrucaba diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez.

Sonreí.

Mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Se que me demoré unos pocos días en publicar, bueno, bueno unos años jasfkjsfjksf, bueno tampoco pero parecieron ser años.<strong>

** N. Por favor, sé que merezco todos los latigazos del mundo y sufrimiento de Jane :c pero tuve grandes problemas personales y me deprimí. Pero al meterme al computador y ver unos documentos guardados vi uno de esta historia que era un adelanto del cuarto capítulo y me sentí mal por los pocos lectores que me leen pero que me han apoyado con sus comentarios. Les pido infinitas disculpes por mi incumplimiento. T_T**

**Sí, si, lo sé! He perdido la poca creatividad que tenía :'c y la señorita de inspiración me abandonó! Ojalá no para siempre. También el cap estaba muy corto, pero no las quería aburrir y quería saber sus opiniones si debería de seguir con la historia o piensan que no tiene futuro. **

**NO se sientan mal****, recibo todo tipo de comentarios incluido insultos, todos los recibo con cariño, eh **

**¡NOS LEEMOS, BITCHES! Y de nuevo, MUCHISISISIMAS DISCULPAS **

**Recuerden,, son mi inspiración, así que si quieres puedes clickear el botón de review si quieres quieres que sonría :D**

**Marie **


End file.
